luckyfredipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Braianna-bot
August 3, 2012http://www.fernsehserien.de/lucky-fred/episodenguide/staffel-1/18286/2 July 2, 2013 August 30, 2013http://www.telemagazyn.pl/seriale/archiwum/3,1000009172345,s,idp.html |la = September 8, 2012 |sp = March 5, 2012 |previous = San Juan Night |next = Friday gets Recalled}} Synopsis Friday pretends to be Brains and helps Fred know what the girls' secrets are. Plot During lunchtime. Fred looks at Nora, Sara and Holly sitting together talking, pondering to Sir Percival what they're talking about. Percy says thar are just talking girl things, but Fred thinks that, at least Nora must be talking about him. Fred tries to talk to Nora and her friends waht are tlaking about, but the girls say that's not his business. In a backlash, Fred tries to disguise as girl to get into one the girls' club, but they easily recognize him and didn't let him in. Percy advices Fred to not take seriously that and leaves him alone. Meanwhile Braianna appears to Fred with lots of food because of her last mission and begins to eat. Fred looks at her and find and idea. He asks Braianna if she wants to go to a girls club and Braianna questions why she has to do that. While talking, Braianna spots something strange that Nora shows on her tablet's screen. A creature, which Braianna assumes that's an alien. A nice way to convince her, Fred aks her to see if there are aliens in the club, and Braianna goes to Nora and her friends. Braianna asks to become part of the club, but the girl don't consider it for being and strange person and for not being too feminine. Frustrated, Braianna tries to wear a green suit, while Fred tells her that she is not behaving too feminine as to be accepted by the club, and decides to help her about that. While discussing, Friday accidentally triggers Braianna suit's inflating like a balloon. Fred goes to the library and asks quietly to Mr. Tonsils to give him some magazines for women. Mr tonsils, hnable to listen well, Makes Fred to writes a note and give it to him, but he's interrupted by Wally K, taking the note from his hands, and reading it loudly, and then mocking Fred, thinking he reads women's magazine, making all the other students to laught a him. After that embarrassing moment, Fred manages to find magazine for Brianna, citing some examples she immediately does to Nora and her friends, so that she can be accepted to be part of the club. Unfortunately for Fred, the Super Commander calls Braianna for an emergency mission, forcing her to leave Fred alone. While talking, Friday is seen reading Braianna's magazines and she and Fred propose to use Friday as Braianna's replacement. At the school, Friday, transformed as Braianna sharpens pencils by inserting them in the ear. Fred tells him to stop that and other weirds things that the girl may notice. He gives Friday and advice on greeting all the people of the school, and Friday immediately does it, greeting all the students, and then Wally K. Wally K tries to stop Friday, but he manages to hold Wally K singlehandheldly. Principal Darling notices him, but Friday quickly greets and gives her a compliment, distracting her. Characters Major Characters *Fred *Agent Brains/Braianna *Friday Minor Characters *Super Commander *Mr. Tonsils *Mr. Fractal *Principal Darling *Nora *Holly *Sara *Wally K *Other unnamed students Songs *Archimedes' Principle Trivia *The Super Commander mentions a "Planet Canine". Possibly, Borgolon's planet. *This is the second time that Fred dresses as a woman. *When Brains prepares to go on a mission, in her closet it can see the hat that she bought at "Grave Night"'s sale in Girlfriends Are a girl's Best friend. *It is seen that Braianna's glasses can analyze things. *Braianna wore a dress for the third time. *Friday likes to become Brains, because at least he did not wore a dress. References es:El Club de los Miercoles Category:Season 1